It Takes Two
by The Jackal's Vixen
Summary: Sonny rubs a truth into Johnny's face, unleashing a wrath that has lain dormant for years. He has blown up warehouses, shipments, and lots of other things. The women in his life try to get through to him but only one succeeds. Major plus, she hates Sonny!
1. Chapter 1

The war that was brewing between him and Corinthos was nothing compared to the war waging in his own mind.

All those years he had thought that his mother sacrificed her life for his.

All those years he thought that Anthony Zacchara was his father when he was actually his grandfather.

That sick and twisted bastard wasn't even his father!

To realize why he hated him so immensely, Johnny wanted nothing more than to put a bullet through the man's head.

To rid his life of the demented filth known as Anthony Zacchara.

The more he thought of all the suffering that Claudia...his mother...endured, Johnny's blood began to boil.

His mind turning to darker thoughts.

Anthony was a sick twisted man, Johnny always knew that, but for him to pimp out his own daughter...his own flesh and blood...it was unthinkable.

Knowing Anthony shoving Sonny on Claudia wasn't the first time he pimped her out...Johnny saw red.

The darkest blood red that could only be found in the arteries.

Johnny was ready to kill.

And he was ready to destroy both Anthony and Sonny alike.

Every woman thinkable has tried to get through to him.

To stop him from practically handing his life to Sonny to end.

He just couldn't care less at this point.

The woman he thought was his mother sacrificed her life for him even though he wasn't her child.

The woman he thought was his sister, but was actually his mother, died for no reason.

How was he supposed to swallow that sick and twisted reality pill?

From Olivia to Carly, using tough love as if that would work.

Even Lulu and Maxie, though he simply shoved them out the door and slammed it in their faces.

Then came Ethan, who almost made it through his barriers, only to be shoved out just like the rest.

All their words didn't even make it into his ear to come out the other...nope, it didn't even enter his mind.

Walking over to his wetbar, Johnny poured himself the strongest liquor he had.

It was strange to think that the only person who could get through to him was...

A knock sounding at the door pulled Johnny out of his thoughts and had him cursing in every language he knew.

He wanted so badly to ignore the person at the door, but the persistent knocking prevented any such action that didn't have him opening the door.

"What the hell is your..." he swallowed the last of his words. This wasn't possible.

"Nice to see you too." she said simply, snatching the alcohol from his hand before walking past him into the penthouse with her luggage. "You are such a slob."

Johnny gaped, unsure of what the hell was going on.

Closing the door, he turned to look at her as she dumbed his drink into the potted plant before pouring the rest of his alcohol into separate containers and locking them away in her empty suitcase.

Johnny couldn't help but wonder when they came up with suitcases that were locked by code.

"What are you doing?" he managed to choke out as she shoved the bag of alcohol under the desk.

"You do not need anymore alcohol." she said sternly. "What you do need is a bath."

"Kristina!" he groaned as she started shoving him towards the stairs.

"I do not want to hear it!" she stated sternly, in a voice he didn't think she knew how to use. "You're taking a shower, now!"

Johnny wanted to protest, but he couldn't find the strength as she pushed him up the stairs.

He wasn't sure when she got so strong, but she was exuding more strength than he remembers her having.

"Either you bathe yourself or I bathe you." Kristina threatened. "And don't think I won't."

Though he wouldn't mind her trying, Johnny caved and walked into the bathroom to take a shower.

Kristina fixed her outfit before walking downstairs to start cleaning the mess throughout the penthouse.

She has never seen this place so disgustingly filthy in all the time she's known Johnny.

Slipping on some rubber gloves, Kristina got to work throwing the trash away and wiping down every surface in that living room.

She worked quickly, wanting to finish the kitchen before Johnny came back down.

Walking into the kitchen, Kristina almost threw up.

She gets that his life has been flipped upside down, but this was ridiculous.

The dishes had mold, the food in the refrigerator were barely eatable.

Throwing the gloves into the trash can along with the rest of it, Kristina walked back out into the living room.

If the first floor of this place was this tragic, she didn't even want to imagine what the second floor looked like.

Soon enough Johnny was walking back down the stairs, shoving his body into a shirt.

Kristina walked over to him, taking a deep breath and shaking her head.

"Good. You smell decent again." Kristina ran her hand through his hair. "Now you need to do something about this raggedy hair and scruffy facial hair."

"What are you doing here?" Johnny asked, stopping her from walking away. "You shouldn't be here."

"Yeah?" Kristina arched an eyebrow. "And since when has that stopped me?"

"I'm serious..."

"So am I!" she snapped. "I'm not Carly or Olivia! And I sure as hell am not Lulu or Maxie! There's not getting rid of me Johnny and you know it. So suck it up and clean yourself up."

"Kristina, damn it!" Johnny exclaimed. "This isn't a joke!"

"Nothing ever is with you." Kristina stated, crossing her arms over her chest. "I'm in the middle of writing a term paper and I get a call from Molly saying that you are literally throwing your life away. That no one has been able to get through to you, not even Ethan! Did you think I would stay away once I heard that?"

"I'm not your problem." Johnny spat, walking over to the couch.

Though he almost forgot he had one during the last few weeks.

"You're right. You're not my problem." Kristina walked over to stand in front of him. "You're my friend and I'm not leaving."

"Aren't you in college?" he challenged. "Don't you have classes to attend."

Kristina's eyes turned a shade darker but she didn't indulge him.

"I'll worry about my life." she stated. "Right now you're the one that needs help."

"Kristina." he groaned, why did she have to show up? "Just leave."

"No." she said plainly.

"Kristina!"

"No." she stated. "I'm not leaving."

"What do you mean by that exactly?" Johnny eyed her intently, he knew that there was more to this statement.

Kristina walked over to the door, rolling in two more luggages.

"These aren't empty." Kristina stated, placing them by the door. "And I'm not leaving."

"You're going to live here?" Johnny shot up from the couch, completely shocked.

This had to be a dream.

A terribly vivid, cannot be happening, dream!"

"Damn straight." she stated, shutting the door. "I won't let you throw your life away."

"This can't happen!" Johnny shook his head. "This isn't happening. I'm passed out somewhere from too much alcohol. That has to be it."

Groaning, Kristina walked up to him, grabbing the front of his shirt and pulling him close.

"Will this prove to you that I'm really here?" Kristina snapped.

Before he could retort, Kristina slammed her lips against his, the moan that escaped his lips gave her tongue access to snake into his mouth.

Johnny's blood began to boil and, for once in a long while, not out of anger.

He moved to deepen the kiss when she pulled away abruptly.

"Believe I'm really here yet?" she tilted her head defiantly.

"Uh..." Johnny shook his head. "Huh."

"Good." Kristina pushed him away. "Because if you're planning on taking down my father and yours...you're gonna need me."

"What?" Johnny blurted out when her words sank in.

"I ordered groceries and I'll be cooking you dinner." Kristina stated, grabbing her luggage. "By the time I'm done unpacking you better be clean shaven and back to the Johnny I know and love."

Johnny watched in awe as she bounded up the stairs to claim one of the rooms.

He had to be dreaming.

He had to be.


	2. Chapter 2

Unpacking her things into drawers and closets, Kristina pulled out her cellphone.

After she heard what her father and mother had done, her blood had been boiling, but then she got the call from Molly.

Hearing everything else her father had been up to, Kristina was out for blood.

She was so tired of Sonny Corinthos acting like he's above everyone else.

She was tired of him controlling her life and only being in it when it suited him.

Sonny Corinthos only wanted what he couldn't have and once he had it, he wanted something else.

Enough was enough. Someone had to bring her father down a peg and she was going to be the person to do it.

It was one thing to attack Johnny through the business, but another thing entirely to attack his personal life.

Kristina knew that her father's motivations to tell Johnny of his parentage had nothing to do with believing Johnny deserved the truth.

No. Sonny never did anything out of the goodness of his heart.

Kristina couldn't help but wonder if he even had a heart at this point.

"Hey!" her sister greeted.

"Hey Molly." Kristina replied. "I'm back in town and I'm at Johnny's."

"How is he?" Molly questioned, concerned. "Has he kicked you out yet?"

"No. I'm staying with him." Kristina assured. "I just got done unpacking. No one knows I'm back in town right?"

"I didn't tell anyone, I promise." Molly vowed. "Are you sure about this?"

"I've never been more sure about anything in my life." Kristina sat on the bed, looking around the room. "I'll understand if you want to keep your distance."

"You're my sister." Molly said seriously. "I'll help any way I can."

"Thanks for the offer, but I think its best if you didn't." Kristina checked the time on her watch. "I have to go cook him something to eat. I'll call you again later, okay?"

"Okay." Molly accepted. "Johnny's a nice guy...just take care of him."

"I plan to." Kristina assured before ending the call and walking downstairs.

She spotted Johnny on the couch, but didn't stop to talk.

Instead, she went straight to the kitchen to make him something to eat.

The groceries were waiting for her on the counter when she walked inside.

Shaking her head, Kristina got to work cooking them something to eat.

She was almost done cooking when Johnny came walking into the kitchen.

"What's that?" Johnny questioned, the smell being the reason he walked into the kitchen.

"Arroz con pollo." Kristina said simply, shutting off the stove. "Can you get the drinks?"

"We need to talk." Johnny pointed out as he walked over to the fridge.

"And we will." Kristina assured, fixing their plates. "Once you've eaten a real meal."

Johnny didn't push past that because the sound of his stomach growling could be heard clearly.

He helped her carry the food to the table and sat across from her once the table was set.

Johnny knew he should probably feel put off by her treating him like a little kid, but he found he didn't mind her fussing over him.

Its been a while since someone did that for him and partly because she reminded him of Claudia.

She had the same way of getting him to do what she wanted.

Only with Kristina, she had other tactics that made him putty in her hands.

That kiss had come out of nowhere and he knew that Kristina was counting on the shock he'd feel once she pulled away.

As soon as dinner was done, he helped her clean the dishes before sitting with her on the couch.

"Now we can talk." Kristina said simply, folding her legs beneath her.

"Why are you doing this?" Johnny blurted out, needing to know.

"I have my reasons." Kristina conceded. "But mostly because I care about whether you live or die and I won't let the latter happen."

"Its my life to risk." Johnny stated sternly. "You shouldn't put yourself in the middle of this."

"What my father did was inexcusable. He never should have hurt you like that." Kristina snapped. "And you obviously have no idea on how to handle what you've learnt about yourself."

"I'm doing fine."

"Oh really?" Kristina arched her eyebrow defiantly. "You look like you haven't eaten in weeks, your place was a mess and when I got here you looked like a hobo!"

"That's beside the point." Johnny groaned. "This isn't your fight."

"You remember what you asked me when you wanted me to stop pretending to be your girlfriend?" Kristina countered. "You asked me if I trusted you and that if I did, to do what you wanted."

"I remember." he stated.

"Well then I ask you now, do you trust me?" Kristina tilted her head questioningly. "Do you?"

"You know I do." Johnny said through tight lips.

"Then trust me and accept that I know what I'm doing." Kristina pleaded. "You need my help. Stop acting like you don't."

"I don't want you to get hurt." Johnny countered. "I don't like the idea of risking your life."

"You and Michael were wrong." Kristina sighed. "There's no escaping the fact that I'm Sonny Corinthos's daughter. There's no escaping this life and if I have to live it, I'm going to make sure that my father can't cause any damage. This war that has been happening between your father and mine has to end."

"And you know how to do that?" Johnny challenged. "Please, do enlighten me."

"I know a way to put an end to both of them." Kristina assured. "But we have to work together in order for it to happen. So are you in?"

Johnny stared at her for a moment.

He wasn't sure what it was that had him agreeing with her, but he found that he did.

"No unnecessary risks." Johnny stated. "And we make all the decisions together."

"Deal." Kristina agreed. "So you're in?"

"God help me, but yes." Johnny ran a hand down his face. "I'm in."


	3. Chapter 3

Late in the night, Kristina has yet to fall asleep, her mind filled with many thoughts that sleep evades her completely. Pushing off the covers, she snatches her silk robe from the headboard where she hung it, deciding that she'll clean up more around upstairs. It took her most of the night just cleaning up Johnny's room. It was a complete disaster. Now she'll tackle the bathroom and the hall closets. Those couldn't be too bad, right?

"Spoke too soon." Kristina says, staring in at the hall closet. "Oh, Johnny. How could you let it get this bad?"

After getting her gloves from downstairs, she got to work cleaning out the trash that has accumulated in the closet before bagging all the dirty clothes. She has two bags full just from Johnny's room alone, she could just imagine how much dirty clothes are stashed away in the closet. Who knew that one man could create so much dirty garments.

She works hard through the rest of the night, getting the place looking more like it used to - before Johnny stupidly banned the housekeeping from tending to his place. By the time she was done, to her satisfactory, the sun was rising in the east. Marking a new day of her new life and the start of her plans in taking down the chaos known as their fathers.

He wakes up with the sunrise, he can hear her walking around downstairs, a small smile touching his lips as he pulls himself out of bed. In spite of everything that tells him this wasn't right, that she should be as far away from him as she can possibly get, Johnny couldn't muster up the strength to tell her to leave again.

His steps are light as he walks out of his room, making his way to the stairs, looking down at the living room and finding her standing by the balcony. She seemed so calm as she stood there, so content in where she was, and that had him feeling the most relaxed he has felt in such a long time. That in itself had whatever strength he still possessed vanishing like it was never there.

"I think staring is still considered rude." Kristina turns to look at him, a slight smile on her face. "You hungry?"

"Sure." Johnny walks the rest of the distance to stand in front of her. "Did you sleep okay?"

"I didn't sleep." Kristina admits, walking past him. "I already cooked breakfast, so lets eat."

Following her to the dining table, Johnny was starting to see just how stressed she really was. Her shoulders are tense, the way she walks gave it away, he'd probably credit that to the amount of thoughts running through her mind at any given moment.

She was like Claudia in a lot of ways, always carrying the weight of the world on her shoulders, taking on responsibilities that don't belong to her - acting as if they did. He watches her as they eat, just looking at her through sober eyes and wondering how much of the situation she has yet to divulge.

"You're still doing it." Kristina points out, taking a sip of her orange juice. "See something interesting?"

"Just you." Johnny says simply. "What kept you up last night?"

"Besides the mess you've made of this place?" Kristina counters, shrugging her shoulders before setting down her fork on her empty plate. "I've got a lot on my mind."

"Like?" Johnny pushes, wanting her to open up to him, almost needing her to.

"Like seeing Ethan again." Kristina sighs, pushing the plate away from her. "Like seeing my mother, knowing she'll try to convince me to go back a school that didn't want me in the first place. To kids that poke and prod, making fun of the mob princess."

"You're on your own as far as Ethan is concerned." Johnny says, setting his fork down on his empty plate. "But you have to know that you're more than what those kids make you out to be."

"Am I?" Kristina counters. "Everything I've ever accomplished in my life only happened because of who my father is. I couldn't even get into college without him greasing a few palms."

"Give yourself more credit than that." Johnny says, eyeing her intently. "You're not what others make you out to be. You are who you make yourself."

"Its not fair to use my words against me." Kristina says, taking their plates and walking to the kitchen.

"You mean like you did?" Johnny counters, leaning against the doorjamb.

"That's different." Kristina loads the dishes into the dishwasher before closing the door. "I have to get going. I'm meeting up with Molly to get caught up on what I've missed while I was gone."

"Hoping to run into Ethan while you do?" Johnny questions, laughing when she throws him a wash rag. "Just asking."

"Whatever." Kristina walks past him, into the living room. "While I'm out, you might want to think about buying into the Haunted Star. Molly overheard Lulu talking to Dante about needing someone to help keep the place afloat."

"That sister of yours sure overhears a lot." Johnny comments as she shrugs into her coat. "I'm afraid to think of what she's overheard me say."

She gives him a look that has him feeling a little uncomfortable. It was that slight smile that has him wondering what's going on in her mind and - right now - wondering what the hell Molly has overheard him saying. Before he can ask her what the look was about, Kristina was out the door. Her suggestion playing his mind, buying into the Haunted Star, that could work.

"Lulu, hey, its Johnny." Johnny says into his cellphone. "So, I hear you're looking for a partner."

Kristina walks into the new restaurant that just opened up, giving her name at the front and being lead to the table that her sister was already seated at. Thanking the woman, Kristina turned and hugged her sister tightly, having missed her so much while she was away. It seemed as if Kristina blinked and Molly just transformed into a beautiful young woman.

"You look beautiful, Molly." Kristina comments as she takes her seat. "I can't believe you have a boyfriend. The last time I saw you, you were all about the books."

"I'm still all about the books." Molly assures. "But now I have a boyfriend to go with it."

"And he's not even your first boyfriend." Kristina counters. "First it was Shawn's ward, TJ."

"He was great for a while, but he just doesn't have the same goals that I do." Molly shrugs, laying the napkin on her lap. "Besides, Mom would have gone insane if I kept dating him."

"Yeah, be the good daughter." Kristina laughs softly. "Being the bad child is my job."

"So, how is he?" Molly asks carefully, not sure if she really wanted the answer.

"Have a look for yourself." Kristina takes out her cellphone, showing her a picture she took of Johnny. "What do you think?"

"He actually looks human." Molly examines the picture. "It almost makes me think I imagined him all hairy and grotesque."

"I'll let him know you approve." Kristina laughs softly as the waitress comes to take their order. "It took a lot to get him that way."


End file.
